


the swordswoman

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [30]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Pekoyama Peko, F/M, Happy Birthday Pekoyama Peko, Introspection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: holy shit i had nO idea what to write here so just*shoves fic in face and runs*





	the swordswoman

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit i had nO idea what to write here so just
> 
> *shoves fic in face and runs*

To say Peko cares for Fuyuhiko would be an understatement.

The two of them have been together for as long as she can remember. Even if she is just a tool, her childhood was wonderful, because of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. 

But then... something changed.

_Hope's Peak Academy_.

The hope-fostering school came between her and her charge, her _master_ , and as a bodyguard, that is something she cannot tolerate.

Watching the school burn was an attractive proposition, but Junko had a better one. 

( _Why not live out your wildest dreams?_ )

And this, she muses, a despair-filled smile perched tentatively on blood-stained lips, is far better than anything she could have created on her own.


End file.
